Cor em Preto e Branco
by mutsuhiT
Summary: Quando você descobre apenas um ponto colorido em um mundo preto e branco, todo o resto parece ficar ainda mais sem graça ao ponto de se perguntar se não acabou virando daltônico! . RESPOSTA DO CONCURSO DAS FANARTS . Deidara x Sai . Homossexual - nº 05


* * *

**_Cor em Preto e Branco_**

* * *

Minha vida nunca foi um mar de aventuras, nunca vai ser, creio eu. Tudo foi sempre em preto e branco. E é normal nesse país sem graça ver essas duas cores cobrindo tudo. Elas colorem as pessoas melancolicamente desse modo simples e prático. Desde os prédios até a cor dos cabelos. Assim como o meu: Um preto intenso, mais escuro que ébano.

O mais engraçado é que as pessoas, tentando fugir dessa monotonia, tingem com cores falsas tudo aquilo que conseguem para compensar o concreto, desde roupas até muros. Agora os próprios olhos, peles e cabelos, mesmo que com isso você acabe sendo visto como um delinqüente, porque no país do Sol nascente — como assim o chamam os poetas e músicas que eu acho muito clichês —, jovens de cabelo tingido e sem sobrancelhas são suspeitos… Um julgamento pelas aparências, inevitável… novidade.

Nunca liguei para aquilo. Em meio todos os meus colegas de escola e pessoas na rua com aqueles cabelos mais variados, descoloridos até a raiz e tingidos com diversas tonalidades diferentes, eu era um dos únicos da minha geração que permanecia intocado nesse aspecto. Também não me esforcei para ser englobado naquela nova onda.

Bom… não que esse discurso realmente me importasse. Não tinha amigos porque todos estranhavam eu ser quieto de mais… indiferente de mais. Não tinha pais que estimulassem meu enturmamento, nem irmãos que torcessem por mim ou dessem dicas sobre qualquer coisa. Por quê? Porque eu sou um órfão. Não conheci meus pais. Era muito novo quando me enviaram para essas pessoas estranhas, mais treinadores do que anfitriãs de qualquer coisa.

O único que eu cheguei a chamar de irmão acabou morrendo uns anos atrás… nada grave, só uma doença à toa, mas ela acabou levando-o desse mundo facilmente.

Como todo bom órfão, vivi dentro de uma casa especial que cuidou de mim por longos anos, tecnicamente, eles ainda cuidam. Lá, todas as crianças passam por um treinamento de estudo desde pequenas, sabe, para elas conseguirem se virar na vida mais tarde. Então, não é novidade nenhuma que grande parte dessa população estude em colégios privilegiados como bolsistas, seja pelas notas ou por alguma habilidade desenvolvida. Meu irmão também morava comigo nesse lugar e era uma pessoa muito alegre e que iluminava tudo a sua volta. Por isso ele me chamava atenção, por ser o oposto de uma pessoa apática e sem cor.

No meu caso, estou estudando em um colégio bom graças a esses dois fatores: Arte e Inteligência.

Não que eu me achasse um gênio ou me esforçasse para ter boas notas, era só uma facilidade que eu tinha desde que eu me lembro.

Hoje não é um dia excepcional, extraordinário ou especial. Hoje não é meu primeiro dia de aula do ensino médio ou coisa do tipo. O dia de hoje é apenas um daqueles no meio da semana, que os alunos cansam de passar e acham um saco, aqueles dias que fazem os estudantes quererem que as férias cheguem mais rápido, que os faz olhar para tudo aparentemente atrativo… Menos para o professor, é claro.

Justamente em um dia desses que eu fico levemente contente, ninguém repara, pois as pessoas sempre andam muito ocupadas com seu tédio diário. O motivo dessa alegria é uma das minhas aulas favoritas: Artes. Nela eu consigo exibir todas as minhas habilidades. Não preciso pensar e acabo virando o centro das atenções eventualmente. Mas não é por isso que eu fico ansioso do começo ao fim da semana. Não ligo para esses pequenos detalhes. A questão maior é _ele_.

— Sai… -kun? – Era uma menina que estava me chamando. Pelo visto eu tinha me distraído de novo durante as aulas pensando _nele_.

Desviei os olhos da janela para a silhueta ao meu lado. Era mesmo uma garota que estava lá de pé, me encarando com um pouco de receio, segurando uma maleta e vestindo um uniforme amassado. Pelo visto ela estava com vergonha de chamar minha atenção. Não sobrara quase ninguém na sala, e só eu permanecia sentado.

— Sim? – foi o que eu consegui responder quando meus olhos encontraram os da garota. Era uma das minhas colegas naquela matéria especifica. Não conseguia me recordar claramente o nome dela. Era Hine… Hiiya… a… alguma coisa com "H".

— Essa aula já terminou… todos têm que mudar de sala… você sabe… – a menina que sentava ao meu lado, se não me engano, estava meio vermelha e batia os indicadores tremendo um pouco. Não sei por que ela era tão prestativa e sempre me acordava dos devaneios quando as aulas terminavam.

Levantei da cadeira, gerando um ruído. Puxei a pasta antes apoiada na mesa. Peguei a mochila e a dependurei em meu ombro. Voltei a encarar a menina, então dei um sorriso. Falso, só para agradecê-la, e sai da sala.

As passadas dadas pelos meus pés estavam mais rápidas que o normal. Era uma ansiedade entalada em algum lugar do meu corpo que me fazia andar cada vez mais rápido. Eu não apreciava tanto assim as aulas de Artes ou algo do gênero, se não fosse aquele garoto mais velho não teria nem motivo para estar com tanta pressa. Tinha a impressão de que se não corresse, era capaz daquele ponto loiro não estar mais lá.

Foi quando eu abri a porta e o vi. Estava arfando um pouco, tentando puxar o ar. Não era para menos, tinha quase corrido nos corredores. Se um inspetor qualquer tivesse me pegado teria levado uma bronca.

— Bom dia, Sai-san. – disse o professor da aula, um cara alto e com um tom de marrom bem escuro nos fios do cabelo. Não usava óculos e parecia sério. Ele sempre usava aquele mesmo chapéu. Uma boina. Todos os artistas tinham que ser assim…? Chamativos?

— Bom dia, sensei. – foi o que eu respondi, passando os olhos pelas bancadas e tentando procurar uma única pessoa. Meus olhos pararam quando encarei dois pontos azuis. Eles me olhavam de volta. Desviei para o professor e, com uma máscara de sorriso fui à direção de uma das cadeiras baixas.

— Chegou cedo, isso é um hábito seu? – perguntou o homem de boina me seguindo.

— Sim. – Não estava com vontade de responder nada. Muito menos uma pergunta que falasse sobre mim. A fala saiu entre cortada e meu coração ainda batia muito rápido. Não sei se era por causa da presença alguns metros de distância ou por causa da corrida. Devia ser por causa da corrida.

Mais pessoas chegaram na sala depois de mim. Eram alunos do terceiro e segundo ano. Depois de um tempo para acomodações, poucos alunos do primeiro ano — o ano que eu estava — entraram na sala. Cumprimentaram o professor e alguns cochichos rolaram soltos, chegando aos meus ouvidos. Todos devidamente ignorados. O professor pô-se a falar novamente.

— Hm. Bom, vamos começar a aula de hoje então. Peguem os cadernos de rascunho e façam um projeto. Nele devem colocar como vocês vêem o que os cerca. Depois de prontos vou analisá-los e vocês poderão escolher o material que tiverem afinidade para trabalhar.

Minha mão foi automaticamente para a mochila ao meu lado. Tirei um estojo pequeno e o tal caderno sem linhas, começando a passar traços finos de grafite na superfície lisa. Senti uma pontada estranha na boca do estômago, e desviei os olhos do papel fino à minha frente. Olhei em volta e vi alguns olhares fixos em mim. Estava sentado sozinho — concentrado no rascunho quase acabado —, e mesmo assim alguns olhavam um pouco espantados.

— Você é muito rápido, guri! – era um dos senpais. Devia ser do último ano, a julgar pelos pêlos do seu rosto e estatura alta. – Eu mal comecei a fazer o meu! – ele ria. Estava de pé ao meu lado.

— Ah… obrigado. – respondi frio, terminando. Parecia que ele queria manter o diálogo por mais tempo, mas o meu tom indiferente ao seu comentário cortou sua vontade e ele se distanciou. Os olhares pararam também. Estendi o caderno para o professor e, depois de uma pequena análise, ele afirmou que podia passar para a parte prática.

Todos ali eram mais velhos e pareciam super-entretidos com as minhas habilidades. Por ser rápido e ser aprovado instantaneamente. Todos menos _um_. Esse um não olhava para ninguém e logo chamou o sensei na sua mesa. Parecia revoltado. Tinha as sobrancelhas unidas em seu cenho. O professor não o aprovou. Ele parecia desapontado. Ouvi algumas partes da conversa enquanto pegava uma tela grande no armário de materiais.

— Sua idéia é boa, mas está muito violento, Deidara-san. – o sensei parecia tentar amenizar a situação.

— Se ela é boa me deixa fazer de uma vez, un! – ele parecia se irritar com a hipocrisia, ao mesmo tempo em que bufava irônico.

— Só tente deixar isso um pouco mais suave, tudo bem? É para ser um trabalho sobre as pessoas que te cercam, e não uma crítica ofensiva.

— Que seja, un. – o ouvi dizer enquanto o loiro de cabelos compridos tomava de volta o caderno e o largava em cima da mesa. O professor tinha mesmo uma paciência divina para agüentar todo o tipo de aluno.

Dei a volta na sala, retornando ao meu lugar calmamente, montando um tripé e arranjando as tintas. Eram apenas duas que precisava. Comecei a misturá-las. Olhei de canto para o senpai loiro, Deidara. Ele não estava fazendo nada. Parecia ter desistido. Ele olhou para mim de volta e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Eu estava sentado em um banquinho de três pernas. Ele tinha levantado e sentado ao meu lado. A atenção dos colegas se voltou para nós dois. Afinal, não eram todos os dias que os dois preferidos do professor sentavam lado a lado. Eu tinha certeza que estava ficando vermelho. Era fácil notar isso, já que minha pele estava ardendo. Não era por causa dos olhares, e sim porque ele estava ali. Fora que branco não é considerado uma cor, então é facilmente tingido por elas. No caso, vermelho.

Não sei ainda porque alguém indiferente a tudo aquilo, claro e contínuo como eu, foi reparar em um ponto diferente em toda a escola. Uma pessoa loira. Um amarelo de doer os olhos. Aquela cor era tão brilhante que conseguia cegar facilmente qualquer um quando olhasse por vários minutos. Justamente por isso que eu nunca pintava com ela. Era tão… explosiva… alegre de mais.

Por isso passei uns bons meses pensando naquilo. "Por quê?" Essa perguntava ficava martelando na minha cabeça. Me distraia de qualquer atividade. E voltava. Estava começando a ficar repetitivo. Assim como a cidade. Assim como o padrão dos meus colegas de turma… Da escola inteira — sendo bem sincero.

Essa distração estava me envolvendo cada vez mais. Esse hábito. Bastava eu estar sentado em uma cadeira por vários minutos seguidos que a imagem mental já se formava. Tênue… tomando forma aos poucos.

Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que eu não ficava entediado de observar. Era imprevisível de mais. Mesmo ele sendo tingido de colorido. Mas também, aposto que todos ficariam casados de encarar alguém como eu, que é completamente normal. Tirando a cor da pele — bem mais clara do considerado saudável.

Eu estava começando a pensar mais rápido com a aproximação repentina. Se fosse analisar bem, era para isso nunca ter acontecido. Era para nós dois continuarmos a nos ignorar até que nunca mais precisássemos nos ver.

— Hey. – ele chamou a minha atenção, como um quase cumprimento.

— Sim? – respondi mantendo os olhos ocupados longe daqueles pontos azuis. Ou melhor, um ponto azul, já que o outro era coberto pela sua franja lisa comprida.

— Como você conseguiu ser aprovado de primeira? – ele perguntou. Parecia que queria… ajuda. Parei minha mão que passava o pincel na tela. Eu estava meio pasmo, então quando virei a cabeça meus olhos deviam estar bem abertos, o que é difícil para um oriental.

—… O que o sensei te disse? – formulei a pergunta que eu já tinha resposta. Minha voz parecia mais ansiosa que o normal. Ele percebeu e sorriu. Um sorriso que eu nunca consegui fazer, por mais que treinasse, tentasse, me esforçasse. Meu rosto nunca tinha expressão. Só uma única que permanecia insistente independente da situação: Indiferença.

Ele tinha acabado de quebrar a minha barreira perfeitamente colocada. Só com aquele sorriso. Porque era bem mais sincero do que o dos outros. Me lembrava um pouco o meu irmão, menos a parte irônica e um pouco mais rude.

— Disse que estava muito… violento, un. – ele empurrou o caderno por cima da mesa. Eu estava frente a frente com ele, já que estava de lado para a mesa, assim como a tela no tripé.

Olhei o caderno, esticando o pescoço. Depois apanhei as folhas presas pela espiral com a mão esquerda, a que estava livre. Observei cada risco. Era realmente muito violento, não o desenho em si, e sim o jeito que ele fora traçado. Com raiva. Forçadamente. Voltei minha atenção para ele, que me encarava paciente.

— Não vejo nada de errado com ele. Só com a composição. Parece que você quer agredir quem olha o seu trabalho. Acho que é só isso…

— Un… realmente, aquele professorzinho não sabe de nada. – ele suspirou. Parecia… contente. Será que eu tinha dito o que ele queria ouvir?

Esperei que ele saísse de perto, olhando-o um pouco esperançoso e desconcertado. Em vez disso, ele sorriu de canto olhando pra mim. Não respondi o gesto, nem tinha como, estava muito abalado para fazer qualquer coisa. Ficava me perguntando quando tudo aquilo tinha começado.

Ele estava esboçando de novo. Terminou rápido. Eu tinha parado completamente de fazer qualquer movimento com as mãos, me limitava a observá-lo. O professor logo estava ali do lado, ele olhou um pouco surpreso para nós dois. E sorriu.

— Muito bom, Deidara-san! – ele parecia feliz. O senpai olhou de novo pra mim. – Era exatamente isso, não sei o que você mudou exatamente. O Sai-kun te ajudou? – Estava em duvida em qual dos dois encarar. Acabei optando pelo quadro mal começado. O sinal já ia tocar, tinha certeza disso e o relógio de parede confirmou. Essa era a última aula. Todos estavam com os projetos pela metade, já guardando todos os materiais.

— Eu só disse o que pensava que ele estava fazendo. – foi uma voz calma, como se a frase estivesse sendo ensaiada há dias. Pareceu um pouco esnobe, não propositalmente.

E o sino tocou. Pena que não _nessa_ hora. Eu me levantei antes do professor acrescentar qualquer coisa a mais. Não queria que ele visse a minha cara, mesmo que ela não transmitisse nenhum sentimento real — Não na frente de todo mundo —. Desde quando eu tinha começado a me importar tanto com o que os outros pensavam?

Reparei que os dois, o moreno e o loiro, tinham olhado pra mim quando sai com a tela sob os braços e o tripé em mãos. Guardei os dois. Deixei o trabalho inacabado secando em um canto da sala. Não precisava assinar, já que o professor sabia quais eram os meus trabalhos.

Naquele dia, eu fui para "casa" olhando para o chão. Sem conseguir fazer mais nada sem ser encarar os pés sem vê-los realmente. Comecei a me perguntar cada vez mais "desde quando isso" ou "desde quando aquilo" e quando conseguia formular qualquer resposta, outra pergunta tomava o seu lugar.

Já não dormia no quarto daquele orfanato há alguns meses. Estava morando em um dos dormitórios disponíveis da escola. A partir do ensino médio não era preciso autorização para quase nada. Como não tenho pais, foi ainda mais fácil convencer a diretoria e tudo mais.

Destranquei o quarto com a chave, arrastando meus pés pelo aposento e atirando a mochila junto com a maleta em algum lugar qualquer. Tirei o casaco do uniforme que eu nunca gostei — Ele me destacava ainda mais, por contraste.

Não conseguia parar de pensar. O pior, é que não eram coisas novas. Sentia meu cérebro sendo martelado. Nunca fui de tomar remédios para dor de cabeça — porque nunca as tive —, mas estava prestes a começar.

**XxX**

Haviam se passado alguns dias. Menos de uma semana. Tinha perdido a conta. Não conseguia dormir direito. Tinha lido vários livros sobre isso e qual era o meu problema. Não saberia descrever qualquer coisa sobre o que estava se passando comigo. Era mais do que confuso. Tudo se misturava muito rápido.

Minhas aulas estavam ficando assustadoramente tediosas. E, aquele dia estava marcado na minha cabeça. Estava ficando com vergonha só de lembrar. Não tinha nem acontecido nada. Ah sim, a única conclusão que eu cheguei era que a menina de cabelo azul (provavelmente tingido também) tinha mais aulas comigo do que havia imaginado. Ela era gentil demais.

Ninguém nunca tinha explicado nada daquilo pra mim, então, estava decidido a descobrir de qualquer jeito.

"Biblioteca — Tooi Kiri Gakuen"

Entrei no lugar depois de repetir o nome mentalmente. Passei as portas fechadas mantendo o rosto sério. Estava me sentindo menos indiferente nos últimos dias. Era engraçado começar a reparar nas pessoas a minha volta. Elas pareciam mais cinza do que o normal. Imaginei se não estava ficando paranóico, ou até daltônico.

Passei por vários corredores lotados de livros, cada um com uma capa pior que a outra. Algumas eram bem simples. Atendentes atrás de atendentes perguntavam se eu precisava de alguma ajuda. Dispensei todas. Iam ter certeza que estava louco se vissem sobre o que eu procurava. Sobre uma coisa que devia ser normal para todos os adolescentes… Os adolescentes _normais_.

Passei os olhos em livros que falavam sobre problemas psicológicos, distúrbios mentais e físicos — por causa da insônia —, olhei alguns sobre hormônios também, sobre sentimentos e a mente humana. Encontrei só um sobre jovens e adolescentes. Outros títulos também acabaram se juntando ao meu pequeno monte.

Perguntei para uma das auxiliares do lugar onde ficavam as mesas para leitura. Não voltaria para o dormitório com quase cinco quilos de folhas prensadas. Acomodei os papéis e abri algumas capas, sentando em uma das quatro cadeiras disponíveis. Descartei algumas impossibilidades, como um livro que falava de doenças — nenhuma delas batia com os sintomas. Frustrante.

As minhas referências estavam diminuindo. Formando uma pilha em um canto qualquer da mesa redonda. Optei por um dos últimos títulos restantes, sobre Jovens e Hormônios. Nenhum deles era exatamente o que chamaria de leitura preferencial. Era uma leitura maçante, mas pelo menos serviria para me manter ocupado por algumas horas.

Uma sombra se formou sobre as linhas impressas em preto.

— S-sai-kun? – a voz quase melódica chamou minha atenção e me fez levantar a cabeça.

— Oy…? – respondi, tentando não parecer que expulsava a presença, ao mesmo tempo em que queria que ela saísse logo de perto e não lesse o as palavras que meu cérebro analisava.

— O… o que está fazendo aqui? – a pergunta foi tão inocente que me segurei muito para não responder o óbvio. Estava lendo. Qualquer um que vinha na biblioteca do colégio procurava ler alguma coisa.

— Pesquisando. – voltei os olhos para o livro, cobrindo-o parcialmente por um dos braços, enquanto o outro ficava na vertical, dando apoio para o rosto.

— A-ah. – ela hesitou um pouco. Acho que tinha percebido que estava perguntando uma coisa evidente. – para algum trabalho da escola? – pelo visto a conversa ia durar.

— Sim. – tecnicamente era isso. — Um trabalho de Artes. – destorci um pouco a verdade. Ela pediu para sentar com um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado no frio. Fiz um sinal de aprovação.

— É mesmo… você está em um nível avançado dessa matéria… – a vi começar a bater os indicadores, sem graça. Estava começando a me acostumar com esse tique. Lembrei que fazia algumas duplas e grupos com essa menina de cabelo azul. Ela era extremamente tímida, ficava vermelha muito fácil. E não se distanciava de mim, mesmo com todos os comentários ácidos.

Confirmei com a cabeça, sem desviar a atenção das letras. Pensei um pouco no que responderia e olhei para os olhos estranhos dela. Pareciam lentes de contato coloridas. Provavelmente eram.

— Ehm… qual o seu nome mesmo?

— Hyuuga H-Hinata – ela engasgou um pouco no próprio nome, parecendo mais envergonhada. Devia estar chateada comigo por não saber até agora, quase na metade do ano.

— Gomen, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo não consegui decorar o seu nome. – formei um sorriso no canto da boca, colocando um marcador de páginas no meio do livro e o fechando. – e você já sabe o meu faz um tempo.

— N-não, tudo bem! Pelo menos você se importou em saber! – ela ficou muito vermelha nessa hora, e estava olhando diretamente para mim, balançando um pouco os braços à frente do corpo. – E eu devo só estar atrapalhando a sua leitura, S-Sai-kun! Sumimasen! – pensei que ela ia bater a cabeça na mesa, porque estava se desculpando e fazendo reverências muito rápido.

—… – não podia discordar, já que era verdade. – Hinata-san…?

— H-hai?

— Você sabe o que uma pessoa sente quando não consegue dormir? – fora insônia, me corrigia mentalmente.

— D-depende… sabe qual é o motivo? – ela perguntou, se acalmando um pouco.

— Quando não para de pensar em… uma certa coisa… Uma certa pessoa. – disse encarando a menina sentada na cadeira oposta a minha. Não custava tentar, afinal, não tinha nada que explicasse isso em nenhum dos livros que tinha lido.

Ela pareceu parar um pouco de se mexer.

— Bom… você deve estar gostando… d-dessa pessoa. – finalmente, em meio todas aquelas palavras calmas, alguma estava fazendo algum sentido. – Deve estar amando… – "Amor?"

— Ahn… – fiz menção de indiferença – Arigatou, Hinata-san. – levantei da cadeira e juntei todos os livros. – Tenho que ir agora, te vejo amanhã na aula. – e sorri falso novamente para ela, sem ao menos lhe dar tempo de responder.

Joguei todos aqueles quilos de livros no balcão da frente. Não ia levar quase nenhum, só o que tinha um marcador aninhado no meio — sobre adolescentes e sentimentos confusos.

A mulher enrolou um bom tempo da tarde para passar todos para uma das assistentes, e depois dela registrar o nome do aluno corretamente no computador central, consegui sair do lugar sem maiores perguntas.

**XxX**

O resto da semana passou rapidamente. Depois que se consegue uma resposta tudo parece bem mais simples do que antes. Quando percebi, já estava na penúltima aula de quarta, olhando para o relógio. Virei para o lado e não vi a menina de cabelo azul. Ela tinha ido para a outra parte da sala, mas continuou me cumprimentando todos os dias.

Enquanto copiava a matéria da lousa sem nem olhar para o caderno, o sinal tocou e o giz na mão do professor parou em um ponto final. Olhei para a porta aberta e os alunos já saiam. Soquei tudo que consegui dentro da mochila e a encaixei nas costas, deslizando por entre as pessoas que se empurravam no corredor. Nessa última semana que percebi que a sala de artes ficava muito longe. Em outro prédio do Tooi Kiri Gakuen.

Abri a porta. Ele já estava lá, sentado na minha mesa que ficava sempre vazia. Os alunos mais velhos pareciam me evitar, como uma forma de respeito ou por simples estranheza.

Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca com o susto que levei. Perdi uma batida cardíaca também, como se ele ficasse mudo quando o senpai me encarou e abriu um sorriso largo. Andei até ele, tentando ser o menos frio quanto possível. Aquele livro tinha sido um pouco útil, dizia para sermos sinceros com quem gostamos… uma coisa completamente nova, assim como o que estava sentindo por ele. Mas tudo o que a Hyuuga tinha dito e o que o livro estava falando estavam corretos. Descreviam perfeitamente os meus… "sentimentos". Tinha pensado de mais essa semana. Esse ano.

— Oy. – disse ele – Meu nome é Aijou Deidara, un. – ele disse seu nome pela primeira vez diretamente para mim. Só sabia o primeiro nome pelas broncas constantes que o sensei vivia dando a ele. Era um nome famoso na detenção também.

— Hn. Hitaruka Sai. – não estava conseguindo me expressar direito… soou um pouco inseguro. Ele riu.

— Hehe, eu não mordo. – ele disse mostrando a língua e sorrindo com os olhos cerrados ao mesmo tempo. – só explodo algumas coisas, un. – a única coisa que consegui responder foi um "Ahh…" que saiu um pouco mais divertido e risonho.

O professor de boina colorida passou os projetos quase acabados para todos. Peguei a tela e o Aijou sentou de novo do meu lado. Olhei com os olhos mais abertos do que o normal. Ele riu de novo. Fiquei um pouco sem graça. Estava me parecendo com a garota de cabelo azul, menos a parte do tique com os dedos. Tinha chegado a duas conclusões depois de uma semana pensando: Primeiro que eu era o que chamavam de "gay" ou "homossexual". E segundo, que eu estava indiscutivelmente apaixonado por aquele garoto sentado do meu lado.

Ele olhou para mim e eu sorri. A aula passou muito rápido.

Não tinha conseguido terminar aquele trabalho. Faltava alguma coisa ali e eu não sabia exatamente o que era. Parecia que estava com uma espécie de bloqueio criativo, porque todos os desenhos que começava seja lá onde fossem não conseguiam ser terminados.

Os dias passavam bem rápido perto dele. Ele era do segundo ano. Uma terceira conclusão que tinha chegado era que não sabia nada sobre o Aijou Deidara. Estávamos almoçando no bosque do colégio. O Tooi Kiri Gakuen é imenso e possui, pelo menos, três tipos de bosques, sete piscinas — sendo três delas aquecidas —, dez tipos de quadras poli esportivas e um corpo educacional composto por mais de vinte professores diferentes ensinando desde as matérias mais básicas, como Ciências Naturais e Matemática, até as mais exóticas e bizarras.

— Hey, hey, Sai! – a voz grossa me chamou.

— Sim? – respondi olhando para ele, sentado ao meu lado. Estávamos mesmo dentro de uma mini-floresta com árvores e tudo mais. Era bem fresco.

— Você é mesmo um bolsista que veio pra cá, un?

— Hn… É, você não?

— Sou… un – a voz saiu como se perguntasse "é tão fácil de perceber?".

— Mas você não tem cara de uma pessoa que veio pra cá de livre e espontânea vontade, senpai. – e coloquei um pouco da comida dentro da boca, esperando a resposta. Era muito fácil conversar com ele. O assunto rendia.

— Porque não vim mesmo. – ele retorceu o nariz, fazendo uma careta. Juntando as sobrancelhas no centro do cenho também. Quase cuspi toda a comida para rir, mas ele provavelmente ia me socar se fizesse isso. Ou me explodir. – O antigo diretor do meu colégio me expulsou. Bom, ele me expulsou de um jeito diferente, un, me forçando a mudar de colégio. Porque aqui a área artística é bem valorizada e tem uma boa fama. Então, para os meus pais não ficarem irritados ele me "transferiu", un.

— Aa… e qual o problema disso?

— Un! Eu odeio esse lugar! Todos olham pra mim como se fosse uma aberração idiota! Fora que ninguém valoriza minha arte, un! – fiquei quieto um minuto o encarando com a sobrancelha arqueada. Não podia ser só aquilo. –…

Silêncio… começou a pesar um clima de velório mórbido. Parei de comer e fiquei frente a frente com ele.

— Não é só isso… é? – ele coçou a cabeça com a pergunta.

— Não… na verdade tinha uma pessoa no antigo colégio que eu não queria sair de perto… Você sabe… gostava dessa pessoa, un. O nome dele era Akasuna no Sasori e estudava na mesma classe que eu. Um motivo idiota, não acha? – não saberia dizer quem parecia mais chateado nessa hora, mas eu ainda conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos. – Nem cheguei a falar isso pra ele, un.

—… Continua gostando dele?

— Pode-se dizer que não. – o Aijou-senpai falou de um jeito tão animado que me fez acreditar que estava dizendo mesmo a verdade. Eu sorri de canto com os olhos fechados.

Foi nessa hora que eu senti alguma coisa me pensando contra a árvore. E uma coisa muito quente contra a minha boca. Não pesava. Meu corpo inteiro levou um choque. Uma rajada elétrica muito boa. Abri os olhos em um sobressalto.

Acho que era aquilo que chamam de "beijo", porque era incrivelmente bom. Apertei os olhos de novo, segurando as mangas compridas do uniforme dele.

— Que droga… – eu disse quando seu corpo foi afastado do meu.

— O que? – ele perguntou quase ofendido.

— Eu gosto de você e não fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa. – suspirei me divertindo com a reação quase exagerada. E ele olhou pra mim. Depois riu.

— Não ia deixar passar de novo, un.

— Então você gosta de mim…? – fiquei assustado com a própria provocação que tinha feito, na verdade, só querendo confirmar. Já tinha soltado sua roupa e estava sentado apoiado na árvore.

— Ééé… – Deidara enrolou as palavras, ainda muito próximo, mas sem nenhum contato físico.

Eu sorri. Ele já sabia minha história completa e estava feliz de saber a dele também, como tinha chegado até aqui e o porquê. Acima de tudo, me sentia muito mais leve por saber que ele gostava de mim.

**XxX**

Estava sentado na mesma cadeira de sempre, assistindo à aula de Filosofia. Uma aula ótima para se dormir, na minha sincera opinião. Mas não estava dormindo, ao contrário da maioria ali. A menina de cabeço azul tinha voltado a puxar assunto comigo. Mais insegura do que no começo do ano. Fiquei sabendo que ela e um outro garoto, que tem menos matérias comigo, estavam namorando há uma semana. Ela parecia chateada quando me deu a notícia. Eu sorri — quase dando os pêsames.

As férias de Julho já passaram e os alunos não paravam de reclamar. Eu estava contente. Muitos trabalhos de Artes foram passados para mim e já era Novembro. Consegui terminar aquele depois que o Deidara tinha me beijado. Ele era uma fonte de inspiração ou algo do gênero. Chegava a ser irônico porque ele era o único ponto colorido de toda aquela escola pra mim. E depois daquele dia virou meu "namorado", só que ninguém sabia.

Voltei minha atenção para o caderno; Todo cheio de rabiscos e pequenos desenhos. As palavras do professor mal chegavam à minha mente graças àquela voz tediosa. Ele terminou a explicação e passou as páginas de alguns exercícios. Um silêncio penetrante ocupou a sala.

Um barulho absurdo expulsou o silêncio. Nunca tinha escutado nada parecido, não era a voz de ninguém, meus tímpanos dos meus ouvidos pareciam que iam estourar. Levei as mãos até eles, tentando abafar o som.

O professor de filosofia virou para os alunos, deixando o giz cair. O barulho parou. Seus óculos estavam tortos no rosto.

Foi então que eu me lembrei de algo que alguém havia me dito. Aquele era o som de uma explosão.

— _Deidara…_ – murmurei.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Oy, minna-san! Aqui estamos com mais uma conclusão de uma fic **T.T/**

É sempre melancólico e gratificante quando isso acontece, vocês sabem, chega ao fim de uma história que o autor deu tudo de si! E nessa, posso dizer sem dúvidas, que foi uma das fics mais complicadas e que exigiu muito esforço para fazê-la (a começar pelo _shipper_, impossível de acontecer se não fosse _UA_). Como podem ver pelo _summary_, essa_ fanfic_ foi totalmente projetada como resposta do **CONCURSO DAS FANARTS**, criado pelos **Morangos**. Não espero ganhar nada com isso e, juro que, se acabar acontecendo, não vou fazer a menor idéia do que pedir quanto aos prêmios **.-.'**

Bom, algumas curiosidades sobre essa estória…: Ela foi baseada em uma idéia que tive durante uma aula de Redação (sim, tosco), a classe teria que escrever sobre "Um incidente no Colégio", uma de forma subjetiva e outra objetiva. Logo que isso foi apresentado lembrei do Deidara, como não poderia deixar de ser, e a explosão iminente de alguma coisa. A primeira versão desse rascunho foi antes mesmo das _fanarts_ serem apresentadas a mim, e falava somente sobre uma explosão em um laboratório de Ciências Biológicas. E a narração sempre foi direcionada para a primeira pessoa.

Só havia algumas opções que o integrante essecial do _shipper _aparecesse: DeiSai ou ItaDei.  
Admito que a segunda opção pareceu bem mais atraente, mas, não consegui fazer brotar nenhuma outra idéia para qualquer estória envolvendo o Itachi. Como tenho uma facilidade muito maior com o Sai, consegui encaixá-lo mesmo nesse contexto de um provável SasoDei (opção não disponível **;;**).

Arigatou por disponibilizarem seu tempo lendo essa estória **\o/**

A autora fica realmente muito feliz e agradece desde já!

* * *

**Glossário o/**

…-kun: Do japonês, tratamento respeitoso equivalente a "-san", porém, próprio para meninos. Pode indicar hierarquia, quando um homem de posição de comando utilizá-lo dirigindo-se a uma mulher subordinada.

…-san: Do japonês, "senhor", "senhora", "senhorita". Tratamento respeitoso, usado também quando não se tem intimidade com a pessoa.

Arigatou: Do japonês, "Obrigada", Obrigado".

senpai: Do japonês, "veterano". Quando usado juntamente com o nome, indica a aceitação de uma hierarquia.

sensei: Do japonês, "professor".

Sumimasen: Do japonês, "perdão", "desculpe-me", "com licença".

* * *

**Glossário** © Panini Comics, 2008 (Colégio Ouran Host Club).

**Aijou & Hitaruka** © Mutsuhi Tsunouchi (Cor em Preto e Branco).  
**Tooi Kiri Gakuen** © Mutsuhi Tsunouchi.


End file.
